The History of Batman
by RHarris
Summary: This is the first part of my Batman universe. Batman recalls his first encounter with the Joker. Read and review.


It had been a long time since he saw his parents gunned down on that Gotham night, it had been a long time since he first donned the Batman outfit and began fighting all the criminals of Gotham City. Now he stood in the Batcave next to his newest mentor, Timothy Drake, he stood next to young Timothy and thought about the last few days. He thought about the Joker almost killing Timothy, just like he killed Jason Todd, the preceeding Robin. And in one of the many times in his life Batman felt vengence, he felt the need to kill. He felt the need to destroy. He wanted The Joker dead, he wanted the crazy mans blood spread across his face just like he had done with his parents blood so long ago. He rested his hand on Drake's shoulder.  
  
"You sure you're ok, Tim?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a close call Bruce." said the young apprentice. Batman looked at himself in the mirror now. Bruce Wayne. Billionaire playboy, that was who he really was in his real life. Not this one where he parades around pretending to be a super cop. He gathered his senses and then headed over to the giant computer screen. Batvision, he used to jokingly call it. He thought about Dick Grayson, oh Dick Grayson. The first boy apprentice, the one who Bruce thought would be with him forever. Dick left him, Dick left him just before Jason arrived. Bruce's friends always seem to go away, and he thought about Tim being the next one to leave. Alfred was the only one who seemingly had never left, he had been there through it all. But Alfred was growing old and weak, Bruce did not want to bury his old friend but he knew the day was quickly approaching. He thought of the night before Jack Napier killed Harvey Dent and made him Two-Face. Another friend who had left Bruce. Bruce's friends leave him and never return. Like a long vacation.  
  
"Bruce, maybe you're the one who isn't ok," said Tim  
  
"I'm fine Tim, just a lot is on me and I don't want you ending up like Jason Todd. That boy died because of my carelessness, and now I think of the Joker and how sick he is, he has to die," said Bruce. Bruce knew of his many run-ins with the Joker. He thought of the first night he ever encountered the Joker. He remembered it very well, because it was five nights after Jack Napiers death. Napier had been a top crime boss in Gotham after murdering Tony Minetti and taking over his spot in the Lumantazzi family. He thought of that night soundly....  
  
"Master Bruce, the phone is ringing off the hook in the Batcave," said Alfred.  
  
"Yes, I heard it. I'm on my way down," answered Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne thrusted through his enormous house and straight down to the Batcave. He hopped in the Batmobile, and headed to Police headquarters. He sped down the streets quickly, and then hopped at the GCPD headquarters. He spurted up the steps and into commisoner Gordons office.  
  
"What is it Jim?" asked Batman  
  
"Batman, this is going to sound very strange. But a clown has committed a mass murder at Carmine's Bar. Five are dead, including the man who everyone in the streets thought would take over the Lumantazzi family since Napier has died"  
  
"A clown? What the?"  
  
"Yes, a clown. We have no idea why this clown would want to even entangle itself in the mobs business, but this one has and in a big way. We haven't finished telling you the whole thing," said Gordon, "He's holding a hostage. A young girl named Stacy Minetti, Tony's sister." And with that Batman took off to Carmine's Bar. He thought to himself on the way there what would happen if he made one bad move, he had a young girls life in his hands and if he screwed it up it could be more than just police action, it could be a young girl gone. He got to Carmine's Bar and hopped out, he looked for LT. Bullock for a summary. He could not find him, but he went towards the bar.   
  
"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CAPED FREAK!" said a cop. Batman turned back and stared at the cop. Batman was glad he had been stopped in a way. But he knew this cop was to be taken lightly and just ignored him and headed in. Don't screw Bruce, he thought to himself, don't screw up. He looked around the bar and then heard a laugh, it was a loud carrying laugh.   
  
"Stop right there you winged freak, or I'l blow her head away! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said the clown. Batman looked around and then saw the clown. He stared into his eyes and for some reason he felt like he had stared into those eyes before, he had met them at a different time. Probably nothing, just the look of evil that he had stared into time after time. He went to speak but he knew it wouldn't work, he knew he was dealing with a crazy bastard and he knew there was going to be no reasoning. He reached for the back of his utility belt, he was going to cause the clown to drop the pistol and then grab the girl. He nesteled the boomarang in his hand and then went back to throw it. He throw it the way a young boy would throw a baseball, and it hit the clown and the girl sprinted away. Batman reached for the girl but the clown fired his pistol. A stinging sensation hit the Batman, followed a burning. It ripped through his suit and straight through his flesh. The clown fired at the girl twice, and both bullets hit her. Once int he back, and once through the skull. The girl fell flat dead, and the clown continued his dick laughter. "Where are the fucking cops?" Bruce thought. "Where in the fuck can they be?" He struggled up with just the use of one arm and sprinted towards the clown, he jumped and extended his bad arm as well as his good arm.  
  
"Run Bats run! But you'll never catch..... THE JOKER!" said the clown. Bruce reached for the evil "Joker" as he was calling himself but it was to no avail. He fell on his face and the Joker stopped and looked down at Batman. He pulled the pistol back up and aimed the pistol at Batman's head. He's going to kill me, please do it clown, please. Bruce thought, he was looking at the cocked pistol and then the clown backed away. He kicked Batman in the gut once and then headed away. Batman looked up and saw the purple suited Joker exit, stage left. 


End file.
